


Kinky Chili

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Brother/Brother Incest, Enemas, Feeding Kink, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Scott/Eric one-shots, all centered around a different kink. And chili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eric plunked down at the table, cheeks turning red, unprepared for what, unbeknownst to him, was going to happen that night. Across from him sat Scott, his mentally unstable half-brother, who had invited him over for a "casual, friendly chili dinner," in the words of Scott's invitation.  
Eric rested his elbows on the tabletop and cupped his head in his hands, bored out of his mind and very hungry. "When's the food gonna be done?"  
Just after Eric finished his sentence, the timer went off, telling the two that their meal was ready.  
"Scott?"  
"What?"  
"There'd better not be any pubes in it."  
Scott turned off the stove and dumped the chili into a bowl. He grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and sat down next to Eric.  
Right next to Eric.  
Practically straddling Eric.  
"Scott, what the fuck are you doing?"  
"I know you're hungry." Scott stared at Eric, a fake-pouty expression on his face. "Do you not like my cooking? Maybe I just shouldn't cook you sweets anymore."  
With that, Eric seized the spoon from Scott's hand, shoving it into his own mouth. "Your cooking is amazing. Never stop!"  
He handed the spoon back to his brother, along with the bowl of chili, and crawled into Scott's lap. Wrapping his thick thighs around Scott's wiry waist, he stared up, eyes begging. "Give me more."  
Scott beamed, brimming with pride. He scooped up a bunch of chili and stuffed it into the younger boy's mouth. He continued feeding his brother chili, enjoying it with an incredible feeling. Almost halfway through, as he once again filled the spoon with chili, Eric grabbed onto his shoulders weakly. "Can we…stop for a while?"  
Scott set down the food, giving Eric a little rest. Studying his brother's face, he noticed how messy of an eater Eric really was. There was chili all around his mouth. "You're a filthy little pig, aren't you?"  
Before Eric could respond, Scott pulled him close. He grabbed on to the soft rolls hanging over the sides of Eric's snug-fitting pants, and began licking around the edge of Eric's lips and pulling him even closer.  
This evolved, of course, into an amazing kiss, as Eric grabbed handfuls of Scott's bright auburn curls and Scott grabbed handfuls of Eric's luscious ass. Their make-out ended quite abruptly when Scott pulled away, picking up the chili once again and forcing a spoonful into Eric's mouth. "Come on, you have to finish your dinner."  
Eric groaned and shifted uncomfortably. "Nyehhh, I'm so full!"  
Scott grinned. "Oh, so you wanna play that game? You should know better."  
He forced another spoonful into Eric, who was visibly full and not too excited about being fed the rest of the chili. Still, Scott was amazing at cooking, and he honestly knew that no matter how he asked, Scott was not going to stop.  
After he had finished off the rest of his meal, Eric was absolutely stuffed. He'd fought his brother about the last few spoonfuls, but he licked the bowl clean enough that you couldn't tell it hadn't just come out of the dishwasher. As he stretched out, he breathed in heavily, hearing a loud snapping sound. Scott glanced down in curiosity, only to discover that Eric had snapped the button right off his pants.  
Blushing, Eric tumbled out of Scott's lap and tried to run off, but he was so full and exhausted, he ran out of energy after about five seconds and flopped down on his back. "It's all your god damn fault, you fucking ginger asshole."  
Scott smirked. "Is that really the way to talk to the guy who made you a special dessert?"  
Eric's jaw dropped. "D-dessert?"  
"Oh, yes." Scott went on to describe the treat. "I baked you a special cake with rich, luscious, thick, sweet chocolate frosting."  
Eric stared down at himself. He was so stuffed already. His coat was so tight, you could see the outlines of his rolls and the seam of his shirt. That seam in his shirt didn't look so steady, and the light blue cotton pressed up against his stomach as if it would give any second. His pants button had long escaped the whole mess. Yet his appetite still lingered. The cake sounded so amazing.  
"I want dessert." Scott glared at him knowingly.  
"I knew you couldn't resist."  
As Eric devoured his treat, Scott studied him. He had stripped down to his underwear and t-shirt, and was completely shameless about his outfit. His messy chestnut-brown hair was sticking up in every direction, and he was bent over the table. His round face was covered in sticky, rich chocolate frosting. As he shoveled forkful after forkful into his mouth, his pudgy arms seemed to work by rote. His soft, round stomach hung over his waistband, resting on his bare thighs. And Scott couldn't help but think about how cute he looked.


	2. Chapter 2

The light danced off of the pearls of bone, those between the pale crimson lips of Scott Tenorman. Long since the loss of his father and mother, his thirst for revenge had been less than fully quenched when he led Eric Cartman to the truth of his ancestry. And Scott was now in the best place he'd been in since his parents bought him a full set of Radiohead albums for eighth grade graduation.  
In front of him, tears misting his amber eyes, was his half-brother.  
The boy looked so small and vulnerable. Heavy steel manacles adorned his wrists. His chestnut-brown hair was messy and sticky. There were smudges of dirt on his face, along with a few bruises and smears of blood. He was almost too precious to torture.  
"So, Eric, are you ready to have some fun?"  
Cartman choked out a barely audible reply. "Please...be gentle..."  
Scott leered at him. "I couldn't hear you."  
"Be gentle...please, don't make it hurt..."  
"That's adorable...you sure are a cute kid. How about we play a few games?"  
Cartman sniffed and nodded. What choice did he have?  
"Aww, are you crying? That's certainly too bad... do you remember the taste of my tears? I'm sure you do. And we had the same father...do you suppose your tears are as sweet to me as mine to you?" Scott ran his tongue over his braces before doing the same to Eric's round cheeks.  
"Oh, no, your tears are even sweeter than mine. In fact, I think I want more."  
Scott pressed his lips against his brother's. This was countered by an upward swing of the leg on Eric's part.  
"My, you certainly are a defiant little boy. I'm going to have to prevent you from doing that again..."  
Scott reached to his right, rummaged through the pile of supplies, and came up with a length of coarse, heavy cotton. He secured one end with his hand as he wrapped it around Eric's pudgy legs. He tightened up the binding, making sure moving would be an exceptional chore. After a finalizing tug, he pinned the end of the fabric to the topmost layer and continued his kiss with Eric, ending it with a sharp bite on his lower lip. Blood seeped up through the surface, and Scott gleefully lapped it up.  
"God, you're a freak." Eric snapped, then immediately regretted it both because his lip hurt and Scott gave him a nasty glance.  
"Better than being a loathsome, unbridled brat." Scott scoffed as he pulled closer to Eric. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wide strip of leather, which he fastened around Eric's neck. He worked a chain between the back of Eric's neck and the makeshift collar. Eric gagged and tried to lift his hands to snap off the new restraint, but the handcuffs he was already struggling under prevented him from breaking out.  
He thrashed weakly and mindlessly, knowing he couldn't do anything about it. He desperately wanted to cry out, "Stop, no!"  
But he couldn't.  
The tears resumed their production, and Scott again lapped them up gleefully. His sick pleasure was so similar to that of his younger brother. His lips parted, and he extracted from his pocket two plastic clothespins.  
"Wh..." Eric breathed, trying not to react.  
And then Scott clipped them onto his dear brother's nipples.  
"I bet you love having your breasts handled, you little slut."  
"Sc-Scott..."  
"Yes?" Scott hummed, somewhat aroused at the sight of Eric: weak, barely clothed, bleeding and crying before him.  
"Don't...don't say that..." Eric whined with a strained, defeated inflection. "Let me go..."  
"Oh, but I can't. You've been such a naughty little boy, and naughty boys like you need punishment."  
"Don't..."  
"Why not?"  
Cartman was floored by his own speechlessness.  
"That's what I thought. Now, I think you need to keep quiet for me, so I'll give you a bit of incentive." Scott snatched a string of clips from the pile of devices. One by one, he pinned them in a line, downwards from between Eric's tits to just above the band of his underwear. "Stay quiet, and I'll take them off painlessly. Make a sound, and..." he pulled his hand back to mimick yanking the clips off quickly.  
Eric gulped and nodded in silence.  
Scott smirked and pulled Eric forwards by the shoulders. He pushed his little brother onto his hands and knees, and began spreading apart his fleshy, thick ass. Still beaming, he pressed one dry finger into the tight orifice. Scott's bony finger ran around it's circumference several times.  
Eric wondered what the hell Scott was doing to his asshole as Scott began to slide in a cold metal nozzle. Once it was deep enough to hurt, Eric felt a warm and unfamiliar sensation. And the smell of chili wafted through the air.  
"Scott...are you squirting chili into my ass?"  
Scott tore the clips out from under Eric's belly and he yelped. "I told you not to speak. I need to concentrate on giving this chili enema."  
"Chili enema?" Cartman screeched in between whimpers of pain.  
"That's right. You killed my parents, and now I'm gonna pump your squishy ass full of chili."  
"Don't do it!" Cartman cried as the scorching delicacy entered his intestines.  
"It's been done, chilibutt."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Scott removed the bag and nozzle and inserted a thoroughly lubricated anal plug. "Now, to wait." Scott grinned as he hornily stroked Eric's stomach. "You know, you look even fatter than usual."  
"Shut up!"  
"What? It's not as if it doesn't make me horny as hell."  
"D-don't touch me..." Eric recoiled as the scrawny fingers brushed his distended abdomen.  
"Ah, I see you're sensitive..."  
"Only because you put clothespins on me! And you still haven't taken them off of my nipples..." Eric blushed at the fact that he was enjoying it. His plump lips formed a pouty expression.  
Scott was quite the sadist, yet he felt enough sympathy for Eric to let him out. He removed the plug from his brother's ass, then helped him down over a steel bucket. The chili instantly ran out, splattering down into the bucket. Eric moaned, finally feeling free. Scott pulled the bucket put from under his perfect little servant boy.  
"Now eat your chili."


End file.
